


真心话大冒险

by FreezingCold



Category: Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingCold/pseuds/FreezingCold
Summary: 是雷文，是雷文，是雷文





	真心话大冒险

叙贝尔维少校把沾雪的斗篷挂在门厅，抱起刚被他放在地上的一箱酒，迈步走向走廊另一侧的大厅。屋里炉火烧得正旺，第五军的将军和副官们围坐在沙发上聊天，或许是正说到什么有意思的话题，每个人都笑得十分开怀。叙贝尔维把军需官给的酒放在屋子中间的茶几上，众人一边道谢一边取酒痛饮。  
“辛苦了。”叙贝尔维的直属上司、第五军军长拉纳元帅挪了下位置，示意他在自己身旁入座。  
虽然滨海军团在布洛涅的训练日程十分紧张，但现在已是冬季休整期，军官们实在无事可做，便想方设法找各种乐子解闷。于是乎，不知道是谁异想天开地发明了“真心话大冒险”这个游戏。虽然军团主将苏尔特元帅表示“强迫别人说真心话是很不恰当的行为，每个人都有选择性保持沉默的权利，你们玩吧我是不会玩的”，可是无所事事的军官们早已厌倦了平淡的日常，因此这个游戏很快在他们之中风行起来。第五军自然也不例外。  
“我选大冒险。”  
掷弹兵师师长乌迪诺一口气喝干一杯白兰地，然后潇洒地从贴着“大冒险”标签的盒子里抽出一张卡片。  
“用手枪击碎五米之外的酒瓶。”  
“绝了，这题简直是给我量身定做的，”乌迪诺笑着拍拍挂在腰间的手枪，“昨天我刚和达武比赛射蜡烛来着。”  
“那就向我们展示一下你引以为傲的枪法吧。”第一师师长絮歇笑道，他顺手拾起桌上的空瓶交给副官，副官迅速跑到大厅另一端的长桌边布置好酒瓶。  
乌迪诺又给自己倒了一杯白兰地，他灌了一大口酒，平举枪口。片刻之后，屋内响起一声脆响，酒瓶应声碎裂。  
“好枪法，”絮歇带头鼓掌，“下次来我家一起打猎吧。”  
“除非你给我铺床，”乌迪诺笑着接过副官递来的酒杯，然后看向他的上司，“接下来看您的了，元帅先生。”  
“我也选大冒险，”拉纳打了个酒嗝，“叙贝尔维，帮我抽一张。”  
“是，阁下。”  
叙贝尔维抽出一张小卡片，开始朗读：“给电话本黑名单里的第一个人……”  
叙贝尔维忽然顿住了，他欲言又止地看了上司一眼，寻思着能不能把这张卡塞回去。  
“怎么不念了？”乌迪诺好奇地问，“是抽到的题太难了吗？”  
“也不难，但是……”  
“太为难的话换一张吧，”絮歇友善地提醒道，“游戏而已，不要勉强。”  
“有那么难吗？”乌迪诺打了个响指，“一个小游戏而已，怎么会难倒元帅先生。”  
“话是这么说没错，可是……”  
“说的是，游戏而已，能有什么为难的，”叙贝尔维犹豫的工夫，拉纳不耐烦地一把抽走他手里的卡片，“我看看都写了啥， 给电话本黑名单里的第一个人……这哪个王八蛋出的题！”  
“您还是换一张吧，”絮歇笑道，“看样子的确是非常难的题。”  
“既然如此那就换吧，”乌迪诺一开口就是一股酒气，“虽然我是很好奇，到底是什么神奇的题居然能难倒您，明明大冒险的题都挺普通的……”  
“是啊，我从没见过有人被难到被迫换题，可见这次的题实在很难。”絮歇附和道。  
拉纳死死捏着手里的卡片，叙贝尔维不禁以为他要撕了那张该死的卡，但他的上司还是冷静地放下了它，并掏出手机翻找电话本。  
看到黑名单里第一个姓氏以B打头的人时，拉纳差点砸了手机。  
操他娘的，他真想大喊一嗓子不干了老子不玩了，可现在屋里所有军官的视线都集中在他身上，那副看好戏的表情说明他们都期待着自己的上司完成挑战——或者说挑战失败出糗。  
“还是别了吧，”叙贝尔维劝道，“虽然按规则是不能换题的……”  
拉纳深吸一口气，然后按下拨号键，并在心里暗念：“拜托了你千万不要接电话……”  
“喂？”  
对面很快传来了熟悉的声音，来自他最讨厌的某个同事。  
“我爱你。”  
言必，拉纳立刻挂了电话，然后拍拍坐他身边的叙贝尔维：“到你了。”  
乌迪诺放下了杯子，直接拿起酒瓶开始喝，絮歇淡定地谈论着来年春天的阅兵计划，其他人也恢复了刚才的说笑。  
所有人都知趣地决定不问上司究竟打给谁了。  
不过叙贝尔维隐约猜到了答案。

叙贝尔维打了个喷嚏，取下墙上的斗篷披在身上。同事们的酒精消耗速度实在太快，不到一个小时他们就喝干了几瓶，他只好再去一趟军需官那里拿酒。  
可不等迈出门厅，他就愣在了原地。  
“元，元帅阁下？”  
“您好，少校先生，”近卫军军长贝西埃元帅迎面向叙贝尔维走来，并礼貌地朝他打招呼，“能劳烦您带我去见拉纳元帅吗？他现在方便见客吗？”  
“啊，您要见他？”  
叙贝尔维发现贝西埃的斗篷落了一身雪，看来对方是从自己的营地一路骑马赶来的。 这不正常，叙贝尔维立马警觉起来。身为军费问题的经手人之一（那该死的军费问题！），叙贝尔维当然清楚自家上司和贝西埃的过节。首先，拉纳不可能主动邀请贝西埃过来，其次，冬休时节没有什么紧要军务，叙贝尔维很难想象贝西埃这么急着过来是为了什么要事。  
所以说，难不成他是发现自己被拉纳当成大冒险对象了，一气之下前来挑事？  
“拉纳元帅现在的确有空，”叙贝尔维警惕地审视贝西唉的表情，“但请问您来此是为何事？”  
“我只是……想拜访一下同事，毕竟好久不见了，”贝西埃的脸上浮现和蔼的微笑，他仍然用彬彬有礼的口气回答，“烦请引路。”  
“呃……好，好吧。请随我来。”  
再怎么说对方也是元帅，虽然贝西埃和上司不对付，但身为少校的自己总不能断然回绝他吧。叙贝尔维只得尴尬地转身，引着贝西埃进入大厅。  
没事，这里可是第五军的地盘，我就不信这家伙敢惹事，就算他脑子抽了想挑事，咱们上司也有陛下撑腰。叙贝尔维自我安慰地想。  
桌上摆了一溜空酒杯，军官们仍在兴致勃勃地聊天。几个副官高声唱军歌，叙贝尔维的直属上司和他的师长们大笑着给歌声打节拍，还不时跟着哼唱几句跑调的片段。没有人注意到叙贝尔维才出门就又回来了，更没人注意到他还带回了一位不速之客。  
直到近卫军军长站在第五军军长面前，半醉的军官们才惊觉他们的小聚会上突然多了一个人，而且这人还是上司的生平宿敌。  
这是太阳打西边出来了吗？  
刚刚还热闹的司令部瞬间安静了下来。军官们的说笑僵在了半途，乌迪诺拼命揉了好几把眼睛，确认自己没认错人，絮歇担忧地看着拉纳——万一喝高了的上司冲动之下提出决斗该怎么办？  
“你来干什么？”  
拉纳蓦地起身，恶狠狠地盯着贝西埃。  
“我……”贝西埃犹豫了一下，还是没有避开对方的凶狠目光，“我接到了你的……”  
“你给我听好了，”拉纳连忙插嘴，“我们刚才是在玩真心话大冒险。”  
“嗯，我明白，你是在玩游戏。”贝西埃点点头。  
“明白就好，”拉纳顿时松了口气，“那你来我这有何贵干？”  
“啊，我来是因为，我觉得这游戏挺不错的，”贝西埃的耳垂变成了红色，看样子他有点紧张，“我也想加入。”  
“什么？”拉纳狐疑地上下打量贝西唉，寻思他是不是脑子进水了，“你说啥？”  
“我说，我也想加入。“  
“你是不是没听懂我的意思？我们刚才在玩游戏，懂吗？”  
“我听懂了。”  
“那你还过来干嘛啊？还加入？”  
“因为……”  
也许是火光的原因，贝西埃的脸色似乎更红了一些。他不安地来回揉搓戴着手套的双手，嘴里含含糊糊地说着什么“我实在没想到还能有这样的游戏。啊不是，我是说，我很感激能有这样的游戏，也不是感激游戏，我是很感激游戏能给我个机会，啊，我不是说如果没有这游戏我就不会追求这样的机会，只是游戏……”  
“停停停，这里没有教士，没人会听你念经，你杵在这里叨叨逼逼地是想干什么啊？ ”拉纳只觉耳鸣得厉害，赶紧打断了贝西埃那一通碎碎念。  
老天啊，贝西埃是不是真傻了？之前至少还是个正常人，怎么现在连话都说不利索了？  
“听着，我打给你的那个电话只是游戏，只是游戏而已！我说的还不够清楚吗？你到底听懂了没？听懂了就别念经了。”  
“唔……”贝西埃微微皱眉，似乎正在努力思考，“你是觉得我表达能力太差？”  
“没错，”拉纳摆摆手，“我不想听你那毫无意义的废话了，你应该用行动证明你确实听懂了，所以……”  
拉纳终于没有机会把“所以请给我滚”说完，因为他那不共戴天的死敌（都是他害得自己在陛下和全军面前丢尽了脸！）忽然用唇堵住了他的嘴。  
拉纳第一次体会到了什么叫思维当机。事情的进展太超乎预料，他的大脑根本来不及处理这突如其来的诡异信息并做出“贝西埃是惊天大傻逼我应该揍他一顿”的判断。第五军军官们同样目瞪口呆，乌迪诺甚至一个手抖砸碎了手里的酒瓶。尚存理智的絮歇连忙拉拉他的袖子，示意此地不宜久留。 见两个师长走了，其他人纷纷反应过来，跟着离场，叙贝尔维犹豫了片刻，也加入了人流。  
等拉纳回过神来，屋里只剩他和贝西埃两人。他躺在沙发上，面前是贝西埃那张贴得过近的脸。对方脸色绯红，有些不好意思地看着他。  
“你想干嘛？”  
“我选真心话。”  
“哈？”  
“我其实，其实一直……”贝西埃的脸红得更厉害了，虽然他进屋以后根本没喝过酒。  
“一直什么？你这人能不能不要老讲话讲一半？”，  
“啊抱歉，我，我确实，这种时候，不，不太会说话……”  
瞧贝西埃这语无伦次的模样，简直比陛下临检时抽查到的文员还紧张，啧，懦夫不愧是懦夫，拉纳暗想。  
不过眼下他没多少工夫认真琢磨贝西埃究竟有多懦弱这个问题，因为事态重点是贝西埃的脸贴得未免太近了，两人的鼻尖都快碰到了，万一他那头脏兮兮的面粉落自己身上怎么办……  
等等！现在重点也不是脸太近的问题！  
拉纳忽然打了个激灵，酒也醒了大半。  
是了，除了脸，贝西埃的手还按着他的手，与他十指交握。两人的下身也紧紧贴在一处，马裤不知道什么时候被褪到了膝盖。更糟的是，贝西埃竟然硬了！那玩意儿试探地戳着他的下体，一副随时想进去的样子。  
拉纳倒吸一口凉气。  
“不是吧， 你来这居然是因为想上我？”  
“我只是，”一刹那间，贝西埃的脸变得比奈伊喝醉时的样子还红，“只是实在不会说，只好用行动表达我的真心话。”  
“你是不是对真心话大冒险有什么误解？你听我说……唔……”  
妈的那混蛋为什么就不能等他把话说完！贝西埃的唇再次剥夺了他的发言权，那家伙用力吮吸他的嘴唇，还试图用舌头撬开他的牙关。虽然拉纳很想推开压着他的贝西埃，但也许是酒精的残留效果，他的身体不知怎地硬是不听使唤。于是乎，贝西埃的舌头顺利地缠上了他的，唇舌交缠，气息融合，两人的手指也绞得更紧。贝西埃的气息充斥了他的全部感官，他觉得自己快不能呼吸了。  
简直荒唐透顶！  
拉纳以为事情已经不能再糟糕了，但他很快意识到了事态还在急剧恶化——不得不承认，那混蛋的调情手段还是可以的，他自己也愣是被他折腾硬了，勃起的前端正戳着对方的小腹。  
这怎么可能，那家伙可是贝西埃啊，背信弃义卖友求荣的王八蛋贝西埃啊！他怎么会对贝西埃产生欲望！  
“看来我陷入了军费风波以来的最大危机，”拉纳暗想，“该死的，要怎么跟这个听不懂人话的白痴解释……”  
幸运的是，贝西埃总算结束了那个差点害他憋死的吻，也松开了他的手。拉纳大口大口地喘着粗气，虽然嘴角还挂着涎水，但至少他有机会开口了。当然了，他很想啐眼前这家伙一口痰，但当务之急是和对方解释清楚这一切都是误会。  
“你到底懂不懂真心话大冒险是什么意思啊？”  
“我懂啊，我还特地请教了迪罗克。”贝西埃认真地回答。  
“那你还想上我？”拉纳更觉对方莫名其妙，“迪罗克都给你讲清楚了，你还不明白我当时的意思吗？”  
“我明白啊。”  
“那你还……唔！”  
下身忽然传来异物入侵的钝痛，拉纳痛得叫了出来：“慢，慢一点啊混蛋……”  
“不好意思，和男人我没什么经验，”贝西埃停止了动作，显得有些慌乱，“很痛吗？”  
”废话。“拉纳翻了个白眼。  
“对不起，我应该更小心一点的，”贝西埃面露自责神情，“要么，要么还是下次……”  
“有你这样半途而废的吗？你起的头就要负责到底啊。”  
拉纳不假思索地讽刺道，等话出口他才意识到不对。  
他怎么会说这样的话？他并不想和贝西埃做爱啊，一点也不想啊！  
“等等，刚才我瞎说的，你听我……啊……呼……“  
贝西埃的柱体更深地楔入后穴，顶撞紧致的内壁肌肉。拉纳觉得自己已经被全部填满了，可那玩意儿似乎还不满足，每一次撞击都向着更深处而去。痛是不消说的，他的嘴角还尝到了伴随疼痛而来的生理性泪水的味道。可除此之外，那阳物也在刺激他的另一重感觉。那快感如浪潮般漫涌而上，很快席卷了他的理智。纵有千万句想骂人想喊疼的话，出口也都成了令他羞耻的沙哑呻吟，无一例外。更可气的是，他不由自主地扭动腰胯，开始迎合对方的侵犯。  
“可能我还是比较擅长用行动表达。”贝西埃温柔地看着他，并揉着他的头发。  
贝西埃的律动速度越来越快，震得他彻底无法思考。两人的下身贴合得更紧，那该死的硬物被内壁紧紧包裹，像是咬死了一般。眼泪弄湿了沙发垫，可他已经分不清神经接收的信号到底是痛感还是快感了。他喊着贝西埃的名字，两手乱抓他的后背。  
“我，我其实一直……”贝西埃在他的耳畔低语，“想选真心话。”

宫廷大总管迪罗克刚回复完皇帝的邮件，手机又响了，好在来电显示告诉他，这次不是皇帝噼里啪啦布置任务的公事通话。  
“热罗，拉纳刚刚打给我了，”电话另一头的贝西埃紧张地说，“他，他说他爱我，我是不是幻听了？”  
“唔……”迪罗克想了想，“我猜他在玩真心话大冒险吧。”  
“那个是什么？”贝西埃好奇地问，“我听缪拉提起过，但不是很了解。”  
“那个是最近很流行的游戏，陛下空闲时也会和我玩，”迪罗克耐心地解释道，“参与游戏的玩家可以选择真心话或者大冒险，如果选择真心话……”  
迪罗克突然咽回了已到嘴边的话。  
“选择真心话会怎么样？”  
“……选择真心话的玩家需要找一个平时不愿与之交心的人，然后对那个人说出自己的真心话。”  
电话另一头沉默了。  
“我想，拉纳都已经主动找你了，”迪罗克笑道，“你要不要也试着主动一点呢？”


End file.
